Pump Shotgun
The Pump Shotgun deals heavy damage to a single enemy or lighter damage to many, in a spread. It holds eight shells with 128 in reserve. The spread of the 10 pellets in a shell can take down multiple Infected at a time. This often makes it better at handling Hordes than the Submachine Gun or Pistols. It reloads about two shells per second and fires one shell per second. Since Pump Shotgun has a maximum effective range of approximately 40 to 50 meters (131 to 164 feet), Pistols are its superior for ranged encounters. All shotguns allow topping off the magazine on the fly, and the reloading process can be stopped to handle sudden threats using shells already loaded in its tube magazine. However, if a player is reloading when empty, the shotgun must be racked to chamber a shell and fire the weapon regardless of whether the reloading cycle was completed or interrupted. A good trick is to interrupt an empty reload after the first shot by clicking the fire button and then reloading again, as you have gotten the racking animation out of the way and can immediately fire if a threat appears. Another tip is just to reload constantly and always keep at least one shell loaded in the chamber. Like the Chrome Shotgun, Auto Shotgun, and Combat Shotgun, the Pump Shotgun can kill the Witch with one hit if all the pellets strike her head before she rises, making it useful for getting the "Cr0wnd" and the "Witch Hunter" achievement. ''Left 4 Dead 2 The Pump Shotgun returns with a new model. Compared with the Chrome Shotgun, it has a higher DPS due to two more pellets per shell (250 damage/s (If every pellet hits), four more than its Chrome counterpart) but a larger spread.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=11864763&postcount=1 Unfortunately, the Pump Shotgun's reserve ammunition has been dramatically reduced from 128 shells to 56, making every shot valuable. File:Pump 2.png|The new Pump Shotgun. File:Pumpshotgunnewmodel.png|Side view of the new Pump Shotgun. Tactics holding the Pump Shotgun.]] * The spread of the Pump Shotgun can cover the entire width of most doors and openings. Use this to your advantage, especially during horde attacks! * While being attacked by Hordes, it is best to do a melee attack after each shot to push back Infected while pumping, to increase survivability. ** You can melee as you reload instead of just standing there, waiting to finish reloading. This helps with keeping the Infected at bay. * Team members with Pump Shotguns should be at the front to reduce the chance of friendly fire. * Crouching will make the pellet spread tighter, allowing some improved accuracy at medium distances. * If you are trying to help someone who is surrounded on any difficulty level aside from Easy or Normal, switch to the Pistol. If you try to use the Pump Shotgun, the shotgun will most likely end up dealing more damage to a teammate than to the Infected themselves. If you must use a Pump Shotgun to rescue a surrounded teammate, keep the crosshair off the teammate to kill Infected with the spread. * When attempting to headshot a Witch, it is best to have the top line on the crosshair aimed for the Witch's forehead. This tactic, however, only works about 85% of the time. When going up against the Witch, it is easier and more effective to aim the crosshair on the center of her back, so every pellet hits her. * If your teammate is being attacked on the other side of a thin wall, you can use the Pump Shotgun to shoot through the wall to save them. Pros and Cons Pros * Extremely powerful early in the game, capable of going through hordes of Infected. * A lot more powerful at close range compared with the Submachine Gun. * Due to a low rate of fire, it is easy to control and does not run out of ammo as quickly as other guns. * Can take out Special Infected (especially Hunters) faster than the Submachine Gun at close range. * Low rate of fire means it can reduce the incidence of friendly fire accidents. * Shot dispersion means it can take out multiple Common Infected simultaneously. * Great for tight, narrow spaces like choke points in buildings. * The widespread shells make it ideal for crowd control. Cons * Slow reloading time since each shell in the gun must be reloaded individually, although it can still be fired during the reloading sequence. * Extremely inaccurate and ineffective at long distances due to its wide shot dispersion and loss of ballistic efficiency. * Strikingly less effective against the Tank and other Special Infected at medium to long ranges. * Low rates of fire and shot velocities makes it difficult to hit fast moving deflection targets. * When grabbed by a Smoker at long range, it is nearly impossible for a player to kill him unaided before being dragged off. * On higher difficulties, friendly fire becomes a serious problem. On Expert, one shot can incapacitate a teammate. * The loose spread of the Pump Shotgun makes it a difficult weapon with which to cr0wn a Witch. Behind the Scenes An unusual ammo counter for the Pump Shotgun's magazine is in the game's files. It shows eight shotgun shells. There are two versions: one for an empty magazine and one for a full one. This has never been seen in any footage, which means that it is much earlier than the footage shown. This seems to hint that in very early versions of the game, the player ammo count would be shown with a physical representation of how much ammo is left in the magazine. It has a resemblance with ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault ammo counter. The Pump Shotgun is based on Counter-Strike's M3 pump-action shotgun. Its "price" in the gun's weapon file is the same as the M3's, and it references the M3 in its "animation" listing. The M3's firing sound is played when Francis fires the Pump Shotgun in the first [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/818215/turtle-rock-project/videos/teaser_pv79.4d_vbrq_87.html Left 4 Dead teaser], released in January 2007. Notes * The Pump Shotgun is actually a blend of popular American shotgun models, although the side of the shotgun says "Renegade Rangemaster" (which is meant to sound similar to the very common "Remington Wingmaster," a variant of the Remington 870). The safety and slide release resemble the kind seen on the Remington series shotguns, but it possesses several features found in others. The pump is off an Ithaca where Remington shotguns usually use a smooth pump. The magazine holds five shells and extends one shell beyond the pump like most Mossbergs, while most Remington shotguns have the magazine run all the way to the end of the pump. The locking screws at the end of the receiver are of Ithaca fame. * In Left 4 Dead 2, it now more closely resembles the Remington 870 Police Magnum Riot, but it still has a Ithaca 37-like magazine tube. * In Left 4 Dead 2, all shotguns can be fired right after the first shell is loaded in the dry magazine without pumping animation (which is not realistic, as it means that you can fire a shell which hasn't been actually loaded yet). However, the pumping animation is shown at the end of the dry reload if it isn't interrupted. * The shotgun reload animation is incorrect. After filling the magazine, the shotgun is pumped, which chambers a shell, yet would also mean the shotgun is always being loaded to one shell under its capacity. Also, the shotgun pump is brought forward after the last shell is fired; there is no reason to do this because there are no shells in the magazine to chamber. The extra pump, however, could be to clear the chamber itself before the weapon is reloaded, even though this is a pointless action. * The flashlight on the gun is not shown on the HUD icon. * In Left 4 Dead 2, the Pump Shotgun reuses Left 4 Dead's HUD icon, regardless of its different appearance. * "POLICE TACTICAL 12" is written on the barrel of the weapon in both games. * Within 100 game units, all shotguns deal 5x damage to Common Infected (makes a difference on Expert Realism). These variables can be configured in the console. * All shotguns suffer from a reduced ability to inflict damage upon Tanks. This mirrors reality; buckshot is notorious among hunters for being a very poor option when hunting big or thick-skinned animals, and self-evidently, the Tank fits this category to perfection. * There is a technique called "Combat Loading" where a shell is placed directly into the chamber of an empty shotgun so it can be fired more rapidly than switching to a sidearm. This could explain why the re-racking animation is skipped after a reload, (i.e.) the Survivor used the combat load technique. * The texture files for the original Pump Shotgun is in the Left 4 Dead 2 files. This could be either a mistake, or for modding, if some players wanted to use the original textures for one purpose or another. External Links * Left 4 Dead 2- Statistics & FAQs - Weapons Statistics * Pump Shotgun in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FTH00wfJTM Gallery 500px-L4dsg.JPG|When reloading you can see Renegrade Rangemaster on the reciver. Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2